The light and the darkness
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Rukia could feel her heartbeat was irregular, and something rushed through her vein.  She dropped to her knees, clenching Shirayuki to support her stance. The last thing she saw before everything's turned black is a swish of orange locks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys, this is my first Bleach fan fiction. This story has multiple pairing, but mostly Ichigo x Rukia and Byakuya x OC. I tried my best not to make them OOC. Please bear with me… Happy Reading.

PS: Thanks to Moonstone6793 for being an awesome beta-reader. ^_^

If you guys find this story is such an easy and nice in grammatical, thanked her…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (isn't it obvious? lol)

***

'_The sole advantage of power is that you can do more good'_

_-Baltasar Gracian-_

***

Chapter 1

Mysterious Lady

"That idiot. Where did he go?" cursed Rukia under her breath while trying to walk along the pathway.

Apparently, Ichigo and Rukia were fighting a big, ugly, hard-skinned hollow near Karakura Park. While they were fighting it, another hollow came. So, Rukia commanded Ichigo to lure the other hollow to other spot, while she finished the first one. He argued at first, not wanting to leave Rukia alone, until she smacked his head with the hilt of her zanpakutou. Then, Rukia finished off the hollow already, not as gracefully as always, but… it was still quite impressive. Considering that she finished off three hollows in a row.

"That moron. He really should learn how to suppress his reiatsu otherwise we'll need back up every time we fight a hollow." muttered Rukia. She believed that the numerous amounts of hollows were attracted to Ichigo's reiatsu, which leaked everywhere considering the owner had no idea, and made no effort, of suppressing his reiatsu.

Rukia decided to save her rants for that carrot top. Because now, beat up and tired, she tried to reach Inoue's apartment, hoping that she could heal her then help her find Ichigo.

Even though the winter war was already over, the effects still influenced both worlds. For example, the number of hollow had increased dramatically ('It's also because of that strawberry moron' thought Rukia), and not to mention their strength. They were not adjucas or arrancar, but they seemed pretty tough to be considered simple low-life hollows.

The sound of footsteps abruptly pulled her from her thoughts. Rukia tried to steady herself beside a lamppost, raising her zanpakutou, ready to defend herself in case another threat came. She waited… and almost sighed in relief when, instead of a hollow, a woman walked toward her direction.

'She will not be able to see me, at least' Rukia thought. How wrong she was.

"Are you okay?" she heard the strange woman ask her.

Surprised, yet suspicious Rukia eyed the woman. She couldn't feel any reiatsu coming from her. Yet, she could see her in her shinigami form.

"Hello, ojou-chan? Are you alright?" she asked her again. This time, worry clearly noticeable in her light feminine voice.

Rukia cleared her throat. "Uhm… can you…" she bit her lip in time. She was about to ask "can you see me?" but then felt that it was an awkward question.

"Well of course. That's why I came here." The woman answered Rukia's unfinished question.

"Oh." Rukia muttered. 'Can she read her mind too? Who is she?'

"My name is Kirika. Satohara Kirika." She extended her hand. Smiling at the stunned Rukia.

In normal circumstances, Rukia would choose to ignore her and run, but now…"Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." She answered while shaking her hand, surprising herself.

"Then, Rukia-chan, let's go. My house is near here. Can you walk?"

Rukia didn't move. She kept staring at the woman… Satohara-san. Still wondering, who she was.

She seemed to be able to read the Rukia's thoughtful expression because she spoke again, "Rukia-chan, I can't help you here. Let's go to my house, then I can clean your wounds. After that, you can ask me any questions you have in mind. That or finding your friend first. It's all up to you. Trust me, I'm harmless."

'Damn, she can read my mind.' Thought Rukia. She looked up in an instant, looking at the woman. Wondering if she heard her last thought.

If she heard that, she didn't show any sign. She offered her hand to help Rukia. And a strange feeling inside her said that she could trust this woman.

They walked for five minutes and arrived in a small two-storey house with large front garden, full of plants. She unlocked her door and motioned Rukia to follow her inside. Rukia walked to the living room and almost sat in the comfy-looking couch before she heard Satohara's voice from another room.

"I think you should lie in the bedroom. I have to boil some water first. The bedroom is the one near the stairs. Just make yourself comfortable, ok?"

'Her, and her mind-reading.' thought Rukia bitterly. The more she proved that she was no ordinary woman, the more Rukia felt curious. Nevertheless, she didn't sense any threat from this strange woman.

'Because you know she's harmless' said Sode No Shirayuki.

'Maybe. But I can't feel any reiatsu from her.' Rukia replied as she lay down on the only bed there.

'Just relax. I will protect you.' Said Shirayuki again.

'Thanks.'

Then, with one last glance at a photograph on the bedside table, Rukia drifted to a pleasant sleep.

***

Kirika waited for the water to boil. She didn't know why she now decided to interfere with this situation. She normally acted like nothing happened and tried to occupy her mind with other things. But tonight was different. This summer night was not the same night as usual. Deep inside her soul, she knew that something's evil was on its way. And she knew, somehow, that she should be involved, no… most likely that it had something to with her being. She huffed. 'Maybe it's because of 'that'. Maybe… I just don't want others to be hurt because of me.'

The whistle from the kettle startled her. She sighed and prepared everything she needed for Rukia. 'The girl sure is curious.' She mused to herself.

She brought the tray to her bedroom. Careful not to spill the water inside the basin and the glass, She walked to the bed and saw Rukia already asleep. The dim light from the room was enough to help Kirika located the wound, besides she didn't want to wake the girl.

Carefully, she began to clean and wrap her wounds. She muttered few words while she worked and soft white light emerged from her palm. Enough to stop the bleeding and prevent the infection, but not too much so it can draw suspicion.

While doing so, she felt something strange from the shinigami. Something inside her. 'A seal?' she thought, 'what was sealed inside her tiny body?' she couldn't stop herself from thinking. She shook her head, trying to brush her thoughts away. 'Now is not the right moment to think about that.'

She changed Rukia's shikakusho with her PJs without waking her. She put a glass of water on the bedside table, along with a cup of steaming tea. She tip toed to the door, closing it behind her and walked to the laundry room near the kitchen.

She took an extra blanket from the cupboard near the television set and lay herself down in her couch. 10 minutes later, she's asleep, but not before muttering some incantations which made the house glow for a while.

***

A/N: So…. What do you think? Do you have any idea who she was??? Do you think Rukia is OOC? Any suggestions? Any questions? Critiques maybe? Tell me about it… ^_^


	2. Intruding the Barrier

A/N: So… here is the next chapter. I intended to give the quotation as an opening. I tried my best to match the quotation and the chapter's content. Happy reading… and tell me what do you think by clicking the "review" button.

Thank you for pauLinian4eVer and xXAnetXx, for reviewing the first chapter. Your reviews help me to continue this story. J

For those who added this story into your favorite story: pauLinian4eVer and HELLO I'M

And for added this story into your story alert: pauLinian4eVer

Disclaimer: Bleach is still and will always be belong to Kubo-Sensei…

_True friendship is like sound health; the value of it is seldom known until it is lost._

_-Charles Caleb Colton-_

Chapter 2

Intruding the Barrier

Ichigo went back to Karakura Park just to see nothing. Not even a small midget in her shikakusho. He wondered where she went. He could feel her reiatsu before, she's not in danger. He knew that exactly. But why he couldn't feel her reaitsu now. Ichigo felt her reiatsu suddenly disappeared.

'Did she go back to soul society through senkaimon gate without telling me? Is that any emergency happen?' his thought, wondered about why he can't feel her reiatsu.

Ichigo never be a thoughtful person, that's Rukia's job. Not him. So, in an instant he shunpoed to Urahara's shop. He banged at the door despite it was nearly 3 in the morning. He didn't care as long as he could get the answer of Rukia's whereabout.

Soon, Tessai slid the door opened.

"Where's geta-boshi?" He asked abruptly.

"Yare… yare… Kurosaki-san." Urahara walked sleepily, still wearing his green robe. "What brings you here in the middle of the night? Not to say, by banging at my door. I should really ask…"

"Rukia is missing. Do you know where is she?" Ichigo didn't let Urahara finished whatever he wanted to ask from him.

Urahara raised his eyebrow. "Kuchiki-san? What do you mean missing?"

"I can't feel her reiatsu." Ichigo stated. Trying to be patient toward Urahara. "We're fighting hollows, then she told me to lure another one away. When I got back, I didn't find her. No trace of her reiatsu either."

"Hm… now you mentioned about it. I do feel her reiatsu a few moments before it disappeared completely." said Urahara thoughtfully. "Do you know what makes her reiatsu disappeared like that?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, 'Relax… you need his help. Breaking his nose won't be a good approaching strategy.'

"I. Don't. Know. That. Is. Why. I. Came. Here. To. Ask. You. If. Maybe. She. Opened. A. Senkaimon. Gate. Just. Before." stated Ichigo through his gritted teeth, slowly as possible.

"Ah…" Urahara replied. "That's makes sense. If she went to Soul Society, we won't be able to trace her reiatsu here." He paused. "However, I must tell you that I don't recognize any senkaimon gate opened to or from Soul Society. I think, she's still in this town."

"Then how should I find her?" asked Ichigo, starting to lose his patient and began to clenched his fist. Fighting the urge to shake the man in front of him.

"Maybe you should just go home and wait until she came back. Maybe she just tried to suppress her own reiatsu." suggested Urahara.

"Why should she hide her own reiatsu?" demanded Ichigo, took the bait.

"That…" Urahara stated carefully. Ichigo stared at him, waiting for the next word. "… I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" he said while opening his fan and hid his amuse smile behind it.

"I can't I ask her because I'm freaking couldn't find her right now. You fool!!!" Ichigo finally lost his patients.

"Ah… I forgot the small point." said Urahara cheerfully. "But…" he continued, interrupted whatever Ichigo intended to say (or do) to him ('honestly, the small point? Damn that mad scientist' grunted Ichigo), "I think you really are should just wait for her."

Ichigo knew, he didn't have another choice. Not that he didn't plan to search the town for her. But that will be very stupid, as she was so tiny and wore black clothes, not to mention that it's still midnight time.

"But if you…", he finally gave up.

"I know. If I find anything, I'll let you know." said Urahara tiredly. "Jeez… you two had to stop worrying each other. I thought stopping Kuchiki-san from running around the town all day just to find you, and waking up all night to wait for you while looking after your sisters back then was tough. Clearly I'm wrong."

Ichigo suddenly stopped in his track toward the door. "When did that happen?"

"Why… of course when you were training with the vaizards. She stopped looking for you after Orihime-chan said that she met you and told her that you're alright and trained with the vaizards in order to be stonger. That's part of the reason why she took Orihime-chan to Soul Society to train with her."

Urahara's voice kept resonating in his mind when Ichigo walked home, climbed to his bedroom window, and back to his body. He tried to sleep. Trying to think that perhaps Rukia was alright. She had to have a reason to disappear like that. If she respected his choice when he's missing and trained with the vaizards back then, Ichigo thought he should do the same. With that thought, he began drifted to sleep.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHIGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" a loud, familiar voice echoed in his room, followed by what it seemed like a foot.

Ichigo was able to dodge in the last minutes, figuring he was just asleep for less than 3 hours, it's quite impressive though.

"What did you do old man?" shouted Ichigo as his father, again, broke his bed.

"Why… of course I woke you up, and we should keep our father-son bonding everyday." said Isshin.

"I've been sleeping for less than three hours and here you are, old goat, trying to break my neck. What the hell is that with father-son bonding? You're trying to kill me." he still shouted as loud as ever to his father.

"Oh, but you're always able to dodge my attack, son. I'm training you well." said Isshin.

"Che…" replied Ichigo as he stood up and opened his closet to took his uniform. Seeing Rukia's soulless gigai, suddenly he remembered something crucial.

"Oyaji," called Ichigo as Isshin walked through the door. "Is Rukia awake yet?"

Isshin turned around with a goofy smile plastered on his face, "Aah… what have you two been doing last night that you worry whether she's awake yet??? Ichigo, as your father, I…"

"BRAKKK!!!"

Isshin didn't have any chance to finish his sentence as Ichigo fist met his jaw and sent him flying downstairs.

"Why the hell did I bother to ask him in the first place, anyway." he muttered as he began to dress.

Ichigo walked down to the stairs and took his usual seat. Yuzu came up behind him with his breakfast.

"Ne… Onii-chan, where is Rukia-nee? She didn't come home last night. Did you have a fight with her?" asked her in concern.

When the winter war was over, Isshin told his family about his true identity. He was a shinigami. A captain of royal guard to be precise. He chose to stay in living world after he met Masaki (in which this part led to a tearful yet dramatic story about how he and Masaki met and they fell in love.), since then, he never get in touch with Soul Society until he had to interfere with the winter war. Karin, who had suspected since the first time didn't look too surprised. Yuzu, though, looked very surprised, yet grimed. Something that Ichigo though he had been imagining since she didn't show that she looked depressed.

On the grounds that his father had confessed about his shinigami power, Ichigo felt the need to tell his sisters too about his condition. This, included revealing Rukia's true identity as a real shinigami. To everyone's surprised, Yuzu and Karin didn't care whether Rukia was human or just in her gigai. They've attached to her for long, especially since she shared room with two of them. Karin, at first, felt that Rukia was the reason why her brother seemed a little off from his family, but after she heard the story about how Rukia transferred her power to Ichigo so that Ichigo can save his family, Karin respected Rukia even more.

That confession had made things easier for both Ichigo and Rukia in doing their shinigami job. They didn't need to pretend or to sneak out when the soul pager turned off, signaling there's hollow that needed to be taken care off.

"What do you mean she didn't come home?" asked Isshin, joining them after he patched himself in clinic.

"When I woke up, her bed already done and she didn't in the bathroom or anywhere in this house." explained Yuzu, "So, Ichi-nii… Are you two bickering again?"

"They always fight with each other, Yuzu." said Karin while happily munching her breakfast. "And Rukia-nee always wins. I think something different happened." Karin glared at Ichigo then, "Did she go back to her world? What did you do this time?"

'Perfect!' thought Ichigo. 'Now my own family blamed me because that stupid midget disappeared without any words.'

Ichigo just shrugged. Turning his attention toward his breakfast, motioning to his family that he didn't know and he didn't want the conversation to continue. So they didn't pursue him again.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun…" greeted Inoue as he entered the classroom.

Ichigo grunted a reply. His eyes scanned to Rukia's desk beside him. He didn't spot her. He walked to his sit and dropped his school bag.

'Just where the hell she's going?' thought Ichigo bitterly.

The commotion in the class was the same as usual. Chizuru tried the best to get closer to Inoue without be noticed by Tatsuki. Not working, though.

They're in 2nd grade now, and tomorrow the summer holiday will began. A memory struck Ichigo. A year ago, at time like this, a day before summer holiday, Rukia had gone to Soul Society to face her death, in order to protect him. Ichigo felt the sudden urge to skip the class and ask (or rather, force) Urahara to open the senkaimon to Soul Society.

'Did something bad happen to her?' he thought again. 'Why does she always disappear at time like this. Why didn't she tell me anything, not even her crappy drawings? Last time this thing happened, she actually looked depress, but I was such a fool not to notice that. Damn… if only I…'

"Ichhhhiiiiigooooo….." Keigo's voice interrupted his thought.

Reflexively, he punched the brunette boy right on his face, causing him to fall upon Rukia's desk.

"Kuchiki-san… Ichigo is harassing me again…" whining Keigo, then he noticed… "Eh??? Ichigo… where is Kuchiki-san?"

'Just great!!! One more freaking question like that, I will make sure that the bastard…" for the second time that day, he didn't allow to finish his thought (or threat).

"Ano… Kurosaki-kun, I've been wondering too, where is Kuchiki-san?" asked Inoue, coming closer to his desk, along with Tatsuki.

Ichigo looked up to Inoue. Then, something flashed in his mind. He stood up instantly, causing those around him stepped back in surprised. Ichigo then put his hands on Inoue's shoulders and gripped them rather hard than he realized, causing Inoue flinched and blushed at the same time. Ichigo didn't notice both her expression though.

"Inoue… can you sense Rukia's reiatsu now?" he asked.

Inoue was silent for a moment. He watched her as she closed her eyes. Then, the brunette girl nodded.

"Yes… but I have to concentrate on finding her reiatsu. What happen to her, Kurosaki-kun?" said Inoue again, this time, worry was clear from her voice.

"I don't know, Inoue. But if we find her, we might know." Ichigo stated. Losing his grip on Inoue's shoulders, he sank back to his seat, this time in relief, knowing her still in Karakura or rather, still alive (yes, she's technically dead, but…). "Can you trace her reiatsu?"

"Mm…" said Inoue, nodding her head in confident. "Do you want me to find her?"

"Us."

"Sorry?"

"We will find her. After school, wait for me at the front gate. Take me to where is she now." Ichigo stated.

Inoue was about to say something when they homeroom teacher came in and the class started.

'Ah… it's like a date arrangement.' thought Inoue. 'But I doubt Kurosaki-kun thinks that way.'

Rukia awoke the next morning, strangely refreshed despite her condition the night before. Once was about to rant to wake Ichigo when she realized that she wasn't in Kurosaki household. She blinked her eyes once, twice, then rubbed them. She tried to remember about what happened last night. Then… she sat abruptly. She remembered. The woman. The mind-reader. Satohara-san.

She looked at her surrounding, noticing that she was in her room. She glanced at the photograph on the bedside table. She remembered that the night before she slept, she also looked at that picture. It was a simply two person in a picture photograph. However, whoever took the picture must be very talented, or it was because the two of them?

It was a photograph of Satohara-san with a guy. She sat on the red picnic blanket. Her back rested against the black-hair guy. He rested his head on top of her head. His hands encircled the slender body of hers. She tilted her head a little so she could see him in his eyes. She smiled warmly, and the guy gave her a gorgeous smile toward her.

She placed the photograph back on the table. 'She looks happy there. Maybe she's harmless, like she said.'

'Of course, Rukia-sama. She healed your wound and changed your clothes gently while you were sleeping last night.' responded Shirayuki.

Rukia just realized, after hearing Shirayuki, that indeed she wore a pair of Pjs now. And most importantly, her body didn't feel sore like she had guessed before.

'But still… she could see me in my shinigami form. Yet I couldn't feel her reiatsu. I'm sure she's no ordinary human.' said Rukia again.

'You can ask her about that, if you want.' replied Shirayuki.

Rukia nodded in silent. She walked toward the door and opened it. She heard someone's humming from the dining room. She doubted there's anyone else lived in that house, so it must be the house owner. The mysterious woman named Kirika Satohara.

She walked slowly toward the dining room, just to see her hostess busied preparing for breakfast.

"Ah, good morning." she turned her head to see her and give her a warm-genuine smile. However, there's something different with the smile Rukia saw on the picture. Something's missing.

"Thank you for your help last night." Rukia bowed slightly.

"Oh… don't mention it." she brushed her off. "Now, why don't we have breakfast first?" she motioned her to sit on the nearest chair. It's as though last night Rukia came willingly, no suspicion toward her.

Rukia did feel hungry. So she took her offer and sat down. She felt weird though. For having breakfast with a living human in her shinigami form.

"So, Rukia-chan. Do you want tea or milk?"

Rukia wanted neither, "You told me that I could ask the questions after you cleaned my wound."

Kirika looked at her little companion, sat in front of her, then she smiled. "Why, of course you can. But, don't you feel hungry? It's not good to start a day with an empty stomach, right?"

Rukia kept silent.

Kirika sighed before saying, "Alright… alright… I give up. You're so persistent. What do you want to ask me?"

Rukia looked up at the lady. She hesitated before, "Milk."

"Excuse me?"

"I prefer milk, please, if you don't mind."

Kirika stood up and went to the counter. A smile played on her face. 'This girl sure is interesting.' she thought.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Ichigo.

After school, they rushed to trace Rukia. Ignoring their friends' ideas about how they would like to spend the summer holiday together.

'If anything happen to her anymore, I would spend my summer holiday training with Urahara and Shinji.' thought Ichigo as he followed Orihime to the place where Rukia might be.

But now, as they looking up at a house with a large garden in front, Ichigo felt somewhat his worry was ridiculous. If Rukia was truly there, then she might be alright.

'But everything can happen. Maybe this house owner has an unbelievingly large basement like Urahara's.'

"M… Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue tried to catch his attention. "Should we, you know, ring the bell?"

Ichigo looked at her for a moment. Confused clearly written on his face. Clearly, he felt that the usual-normal idea was… normal in normal circumstance. This, however, was not something he considered normal, but he didn't have any other better suggestion. Barged into one's house will be considered unlawful behavior. So, he nodded.

Inoue walked slowly across the garden and arrived at the front door. She ringed the bell twice before she heard someone inside told about "coming…"

In a matter of second, the white-wooden door flung open, revealing a woman with single braid raven hair and deep green eyes from behind it.

"Can I help you?" she asked the two teenagers in front of her.

"Ano… we're looking for our friend." answered Inoue, ever been so honest and innocent.

Ichigo cursed under his breath for not finding anything smart to talk to the lady. He started to feel that Inoue must be mistaken, but then… he felt the ever familiar and warming reiatsu flew from inside the house.

"Your friend?" she asked again, raising one of her perfect-shape eyebrow.

"Kuchiki Rukia." said Ichigo.

"Oh… I'm sorry." said the lady, she extended her hand. "My name is Kirika Satohara. And this young lady is…"

"Inoue…" this time, Ichigo cut Inoue's speech.

"That's not my name." he spoke quickly, realizing what the older woman implied.

"Oh, but I believe you just say…"

"Actually, that's our friend's name."

"Ah… the one you're looking for?" she clapped her hand and smiling happily like she's been finding the answer for the last crossword.

Both teenagers nodded.

"Come on in then. It's not good to talk while standing by the front door like this." she said, motioning the other two to follow her.

"We're… kind of hurry." said Ichigo, grabbing Inoue's wrist, inasmuch as she'd already followed the lady.

"Oh, and please change your shoes with this slippers." she continued speaking as if Ichigo didn't say anything.

"Do you want to drink juice or tea?" she asked again, kept walking inside her house. Gave no choice for the teens to say "no".

Sighing, Ichigo let go of Inoue's wrist and muttered that he'll only stay for a little while. Inoue followed him with a shade of pink still lingered on her face.

A/N: Yeah… chapter 2 is up!!! Tell me what do you think??? Next is "The Quincy and The Priestess". Want to guess what will happen in the next chapter? Go on and hit the review button below. *wink*


	3. The Quincy and The Priestess

A/N: Thanks God… I'm finally able to write this chapter. Again, like the other two chapters, I'll start with quotation. I tried my best to suit them with the chapter content, however, I couldn't guarantee it. Oh… I'm so sorry then, in this chapter you might find some oddity. I tried my best to conceal it… but… you'll see… -_-

And I want to say a sincere thank you for those of you who reviews and put this story to your alert and/or favorite. I'm so sorry I might not be able to reply each of your review. I'll start that from this chapter. I'm deeply sorry.

And a special thank you goes to falconrukichi who sent me PMs and telling me that she likes my story, therefore, she motivated me to upload a new chapter.

Happy Reading…

Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei is the only rightful owner of Bleach. I only had my imagination and my OCs…

_

* * *

Secrets are meant to amuse you or destroy you._

_-Unknown-_

Chapter 3

The Quincy and The Priestess

* * *

Ichigo sat in the white comfort coach with Orihime beside him, uncomfortable. He can feel Rukia's reiatsu clearly from the room near the stairs. Her reiatsu was stable, signing the owner was in no danger.

"She's asleep." he heard the house owner, who's her name again, Satomi? Sato…

"It's Satohara." she smiled toward him, startling the tense Ichigo.

She took the seat near Ichigo after serving them a glass of lime juice each. She took her own juice and sipped it a little. She looked relax like she's having ordinary guests in ordinary day, without injured shinigami in her house.

Ichigo couldn't stand the silence anymore. So, he cleared his throat and asked, "So, what happened with Rukia?"

Kirika put down her glass, leaning her back against the couch and resting her right hand in the armchair. "She was injured. She was walking near my house. I met her, then I offered to help her with her wounds." she answered calmly.

"You know who she is, right?" asked Ichigo again.

"Of course…" she answered, amused with the rudeness, yet innocence of this orange hair boy. "She said her name is Kuchiki Rukia." she's purposely avoiding Ichigo's real question. "By the way, you haven't introduced yourself, young man."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." he answered. 'Young man? Please… how old is she by the way.'

"Ano… Satohara-san," Orihime spoke hesitantly. "Can I see Kuchiki-san?" she continued after Kirika turned her attention to Orihime.

Ichigo knew, Orihime might want to help heal Kuchiki. But, this was the right time. By revealing that Rukia, who was in her shinigami form, was their friend, they've been declaring that they're not ordinary humans. But so did this woman in front of him.

"I think you two can see her, about…" she waited as if she counted for something happen. "…now." she finished with smiling.

And yet, something DID happen. Rukia, who was finally awake and felt the familiar monstrous reiatsu from Ichigo and other from Orihime, hastily dressed in her shikakusho and went out from the bedroom.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" she asked as she was finally stood behind him, she gave small nod and a small smile to Orihime.

"What?" Ichigo abruptly stood up. Looking down at the petite shinigami in front of him.

"Hell, midget. Is that something you said after disappear like that?" he shouted at her. Ignoring Orihime's uneasiness toward Kirika.

Rukia elbowed his stomach, "Don't call me 'midget', stupid strawberry. And what did you mean by 'disappear' you idiot?"

Ichigo grunted in pain, yet relief that she was fine, "With you hid your reiatsu like that, I thought that…" Ichigo stopped his sentence.

" 'thought that..' what?" she asked him, ignoring the fact about "disappearance" and "hid your reiatsu". Orihime listened intently.

'Kurosaki-kun sure is worried about Kuchiki-san.' she thought bitterly.

This time, Ichigo will give everything for anyone who's willing to interrupt him. He didn't want to finish his sentence, he couldn't find another smart dodge for that sentence, nor could he win the over persistent Rukia.

"Hm… did you think that I was dead?" asked Rukia to overly nervous Ichigo.

"So what if I did?" Ichigo retorted back, feeling kicking himself mentally of why he didn't think to say that.

"Ah… you are worried about me, yes?" said Rukia smugly.

Ichigo felt his face redden. "I'm not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!" Ichigo yelled to her even more.

Oblivious by the two bickering couple, Inoue glanced at a rather calm, yet amuse, Kirika. She watched those two with slight smile playing on her lips.

"Uhm… Satohara-san?" Orihime tried to draw her attention, when the said woman tilted her head and looked at her she continued, "Sorry for that," she gestured to the two (who were still bickering, not noticing that they both shouted at the top of their lungs in a merely complete stranger's house).

"Ah… no worries, Orihime-chan." her smiled widen, and there was twinkle joy in her eyes. "It's good to see spirited teens." she said again.

Orihime was silent, and sipped her juice, rather quickly. Causing her to cough a little.

"There… there… don't be so in hurry." Kirika now put her hand on the girl's back to rub it slowly. "Is it because I used your first name?" she asked.

"No… no…" Orihime make an "X" signal using her hands in front of her chest. "It's okay. I just…"

"WHO ARE YOU CONSIDER WEAK, YOU RECKLESS IDIOT?" Rukia's voice had raised more than one octave.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING RECKLESS IDIOT, YOU EVIL MIDGET?" retorted Ichigo back.

Both the other girls glanced at their direction. Kirika sighed, and then gestured to the brunette girl to follow her. They both walk to the dining room. Kirika sat on one of the dining chair, and gestured Orihime to sit in the opposite way.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked tentatively.

Orihime let out a nervous giggle and replied, "Of course… of course… I'm okay. I felt okay, well… of course I will okay. I mean… tomorrow will be our first day of summer holiday and we can relax. No school work, oh we have homework, but… ahahaha…." Orihime closed her random chattering with a laugh that didn't reach her eyes.

Kirika gave the girl some time to relax herself. She knew exactly what this girl felt, and it's kind of making her pitying this bubbly girl. But she also knew that this girl wouldn't let someone pitying her.

'Such a tough girl behind those klutz and random speech.' Kirika said. 'and interesting.'

"So, Orihime-chan, may I ask you some question?" she asked.

The said girl looked up from her lap to the deep green eyes. She nodded.

"How did you know that Rukia-chan is in my house?" she asked while looking intently at Orihime.

"Um… I…" she didn't know what she should say. Her gaze locked upon the deep green eyes of Kirika. She was thinking a smart answer, but her mind kept telling her to say the truth. Well, technically speaking, the truth always be a smart answer.

"Because I can feel her…" she was hesitant. "her reiatsu." there, she said it.

"Oh…" was just a reply from Kirika.

Orihime did notice that the woman in front of her didn't look confused upon the mention of "reiatsu". 'Who is she exactly?'

'She could break to my barrier. Who is this girl exactly?' she thought.

"That ability is pretty handy, you know." Kirika smiled warmly to Orihime. "We don't need any GPS device to track others if they have your ability. What a special girl you are." she appraised her.

Orihime was flattered, "No… I'm not that special. To be honest, I felt something blocking Kuchiki-san reiatsu before. So I should concentrate more to find hers. I don't know what caused that. But..." she suddenly stopped. Kirika raised her eyebrow, encouraging her to finish her sentence. "But I find it rather…" the word 'strange' almost escaped her lips, instead, she said, "unusual for us to find her here."

"And why is that unusual?" Kirika asked back.

At that time, their conversation was cut by the arrival of the two shinigami, who apparently had stopped competing in shouting.

* * *

'Interesting, those two. They cared deeply for each other. Yet, they wrapped their worry in such an interesting way. I can feel their warm feeling, I can see something glowed resonated when those two interact, but I can feel a hearth wrench feeling from this Orihime girl.' thought Kirika while she washed the dishes after those three left.

'_I thought that you left me again_. Why did that Kurosaki boy think like that?'

She shrugged those thoughts. She couldn't help to feel the others' feeling. However, she was usually able to push that thought in an instant, feeling guilty just by knowing them. But this one was different. She couldn't push the deep feeling she felt from the certain raven girl and an orange hair boy. She wondered why…

* * *

Rukia arrived at Kurosaki's house, hugged by teary eyes Yuzu and even noticed the relieve look from Karin. Moreover, she was (almost) given a bone-crushing hug from Isshin , before Ichigo sent him flying to the living room. The Kurosaki head was then threw himself to her deceased wife's poster while crying and saying something about "our son was too protective to his beloved future wife.", in which caused his jaw to have a contact with Ichigo's fist.

Rukia got back to her gigai (she put her gigai somewhere safe in the house, considering Kon was in Ichigo's body. She didn't want Kon to do anything weird to her soulless gigai because Ichigo slammed his shinigami badge when Rukia was rummaging her closet to find Chappy). When she came down to the living room, she saw that Ichigo, still in his uniform, sat on the couch while munching potato chips. Rukia sat down next to him and grabbed some chips from the bag he's holding.

Ichigo glared at her, displeased with her attitude. However, the relief feeling he felt after knowing that she was alright drowns the scolded he usually threw at her. Instead, he asked "Do you know who exactly the woman from before?"

Rukia nodded. "Satohara-san?" Ichigo nodded. "I asked her few questions, which she dodged nicely. In the end, I have a feeling that she hides something. But I don't know why."

"What do you mean with questions?" Ichigo retorted.

Rukia told Ichigo about the conversation she had with Kirika while having breakfast that morning.

_Flashback_

"_So, Satohara-san. Who are you exactly?" Rukia asked._

"_I told you already. My name is Kirika Satohara." she answered while sipping her tea._

"_No… I meant. Not your name." Rukia explained. "What are you?" 'If she answers: "human", I swear I will leave this house, and contact soul society immediately.'_

_(Un)Fortunately, "I'm an elementary school teacher." she answered again, this time she chewed her waffle._

"_How…" Rukia started feeling desperate. This woman had ability to create an annoying atmosphere, yet unusually calming. "How are you able to see me?"_

_This time, Kirika blinked her eyes twice. "I don't know. Should I know?"_

_Her answers kept frustrating Rukia. "Why did you help me?"_

"_Because you were injured."_

"_Why, do you think, I was injured?"_

"_I don't know. Will you tell me why?"_

"_NO!" Rukia shouted, then she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. You don't have to tell me. So, do you feeling okay today?"_

"_Yes. Thanks for your concern." Rukia gave up. 'I couldn't reveal what she hides inside her sleeves. Damnit.' she thought before realizing that the woman could read her mind. 'That's it!'_

"_Can you read my mind?" Rukia asked again._

"_I'm sorry?" Kirika cocked her eyebrow in confusion. "Did you really ask the question I think you asked?"_

_This time, Rukia blinked her eyes. 'Damnit! She just like a female version of Urahara.' she thought desperately._

_End of flashback_

"So… in the end, you didn't know anything about her besides the obvious?" Ichigo clarified.

Rukia nodded and sighed in defeat.

"Wow… I think I should consider asking her to teach me how to dodge from your annoying questions." Ichigo said jokingly.

"Don't bother. She's just like Urahara." Rukia said, then glared, "and what did you mean with my annoying questions?"

"If that Satohara woman…"

Karin chose this time to walk pass the living room. Upon hearing the name, she asked them.

"Satohara?" her voice drew both the teens' attention toward her. "Are you talking about Satohara-sensei?"

"You know her?" Rukia asked. 'Of course, she said that she is an elementary school teacher.'

"Maybe." Karin said, walking towards them. "Is she a woman with strawberry blonde, straight, waist length hair?"

Ichigo nodded, "and deep green eyes." he added.

Karin nodded. "Then I know her. She's our music teacher this year." She explained, now snatched the whole potato chip bag from Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo scowl deepen while Rukia smirked. They, however, changed a quick glance at each other before asking.

"Do you think that she is…" Rukia started.

"Weird?" Ichigo finished her question.

Karin raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean with 'weird'."

Then, Ichigo told her about how she could see Rukia in her shinigami form. How Rukia thought that she might have an ability to read other's mind.

"I don't know." said Karin. "She sure could say the right thing to say in the right time." She paused. "I don't know whether she is able to see… you know, pluses and hollows, or shinigami."

Karin went to a thoughtful look. Then, she continued, "She always looks cheerful and carefree, I don't think she has strong reiatsu or something. At least, I never feel something like strong reiatsu from her." She looked up in surprise, "Except…"

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

"Ichi-nii, do you remember Kanata Arisawa?" Karin asked Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded. "Tatsuki's cousin. He is your soccer couch, right?"

"Was." Karin clarified. "He died two months ago."

"And… " Rukia felt that somehow that soccer couch had something to do with Kirika.

"Satohara-sensei was his girlfriend. On his funeral, I saw her crying." Karin said. "It was not a pleasant sigh. Everyone there cried, but there's something. She was…" she tried to find the right word. "… creepy."

Ichigo and Rukia cocked their eyebrows. 'Creepy?'

"Well… she didn't sob. She cried, but only her left eye was flowing tears, and she kept silent. She was just like a doll, you know. Didn't seem that she saw anything before her."

"Maybe because she loved him very much?" suggested Rukia, remembered the picture on the bedside table and noticed what was missing from her smile she saw before.

"That, I understand. But then, I felt a strong reiatsu from her. But it's different." Karin stopped a moment, noticing the attention both shinigamis gave her. "Uhm… Rukia-nee, is it usual that we can smell reiatsu?"

"Smell? Do you mean that her reiatsu has unusual scent?"

"Yes, maybe. I don't know." Karin confused. "I can smell white plum scent from her. At first I thought maybe that's her perfume or something, but then, I can see a soft-plum mist, almost like angel's wings on her back. But when I blinked my eyes, I didn't see nor smell anything like that, again."

Rukia thought deeply. "I know that each individual has different color and shape in reiatsu, but scent…"

"What do you mean by color and shape in reiatsu?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia then, out of nowhere, brought up her sketch book. On the cover, Ichigo could recognize a title "Reiatsu 101".

"Don't tell me…" Ichigo winched.

"Yeah… I have to teach you a lot of Shinigami things. So, considering you're such a slow learner, I think I made a good decision by creating this illustration for each Shinigami 101." she said smugly.

"So… Rukia-nee… can you start explaining?" Karin, like Ichigo, felt that Rukia's drawing was far from eligible, but she, unlike Ichigo, knew better than insulting her drawing. Besides, she enjoyed looking at Ichigo's torturous expression.

"So… Basically, we have color and shape for our own reiatsu. For example, you, Ichigo, have light blue reiatsu. Then, you must be recognized that Zaraki-Taichou has yellow reiatsu. Renji's is red."

"What's yours?" asked Karin.

"Mine… is white." answered Rukia.

'Everything about her should be white?' asked Ichigo mentally. 'Is it because her element is snow?'

"You understand?" Rukia asked both Kurosaki siblings.

Karin nodded. Ichigo did the same. Rukia smugly thought that indeed, her drawing helped her in explaining things. She decided to make more illustrated books.

"So, what about that?" Ichigo pointed at a small rabbit with pink hair and pink-cat-like background. Angry-cat like background, to be précised.

"Aaaah… That's an example of reiatsu shape. Can you guess who is she?"

"Is that the small fuku-taichou who always hangs out with Kenpachi?" Ichigo answered uncertainty.

"See… you just proved that my drawing is incredibly wonderful." Rukia smirked.

Ichigo tried to retort back with his insult, but Karin realized if they want to get over it, she had to prevent those two from bickering.

"So… Rukia-nee… everyone has a unique shape?"

Rukia nodded. "The shape only occurred on certain condition. It depends on the owner's will, or self control. The same thing for the color."

"Wait… you said that my reiatsu color is light blue, but I can see black and red reiatsu when I go bankai." said Ichigo.

"That's because you have dual type reiatsu." explained Rukia, flapping the paper to some other pages. "See… Hitsugaya-taichou has element reiatsu. When he couldn't control it, or release it on purpose, his surrounding will become cold. While you, being a vaizard, have both shinigami and hollow reiatsu."

"So… The soft-plum color mist could be her reiatsu color. And the wing-shape could be the shape of her reiatsu." recited Karin. "What about the scent?"

"This is the first time I heard about that." she paused. "I need to go to Urahara." she stated.

"I'll go with you." said Ichigo, not wanting to risk losing her again.

"Ne… Ichi-nii, do you think she is dangerous?"

"I don't know, Karin. Why?"

"Because Yuzu seems attached to her." said Karin again, worrying her twin.

* * *

Three days after…

"Excuse me." Uryuu said to a woman, dressed in white, who stood in front of various kinds of sewing threads in sunflower tailor.

The woman raised her head and looked at him, "Oh… I'm so sorry." She stepped aside. Her hand held a rabbit plushy which one of the ears was torn. She took one thread and matched the color, then took another one when she found the first one didn't match.

Uryuu tried to ignore her, as he usually did to others. He collected several threads he needed to buy.

"Um…" the woman beside him started. Uryuu tilted his head. "Can you help me?"

Uryuu nodded, motioning the woman to continue.

"You see, my plushy here was torn, and I want to fix it. But…" she laughed nervously. "I never did this before, so… can you help me find the right thread, because I don't see any color that matches this rabbit's ear."

Uryuu simply nodded in understanding. He looked at the plushy, and then he scanned the threads and noticed a broken white thread on the lower part of the rack near the woman.

"I think that color will do, it's not exactly the same, but I think it will be alright." He raised his index finger, pointing the thread.

"Oh…" the woman kneel down, took the thread, and compared it with her plushy. She smiled when she noticed that indeed, it was the right choice. She was about to stand up, when suddenly she felt her legs wobbled. Like she was exhausted, causing her stumbled.

Uryuu noticed the woman lost her composure and offer her his hand to stand. The woman accepted it, but then… a foreign feeling felt by both of them.

"Um… thank you." the woman said. Uryuu still held her right hand.

"Ah…" Uryuu nodded and released his gripped. 'What was that?' he thought while noticing the woman walked to the cashier.

'What was that?' Kirika thought as she left sunflower tailor. 'It felt like my reiatsu was forced to come out. I felt tired.'

'That boy, he is suppressing his reiatsu. Is there something to do with my sudden tired feeling?" she thought. But I concealed my reiatsu perfectly.'

She opened her phone and looked at the calendar in it. "And it's not 'that' time." she muttered while walking through the alley way. Unnoticed to five men who was stalking her since she left the handicraft shop.

* * *

A/N: So… another chapter goes… What do you think? Is it better than the last one? Am I missing something? Are they a bit or too OOC? Tell me nicely by reviewing my story. Or… you can always PMs me if you'd like. Next chapter: The gentle giant.

Oh, btw, thanks to bleach-wiki for the reference.

See you all later,

Athenaphoenix17


	4. The Gentle Giant

A/N: So… here I come again… Finally the forth chapter. This is the penultimate chapter of the introduction part of this story. Bear with me please…

Appreciation corner:

I would like to thanks for those of you who have reviewing since the first chapter:

pauLinian4eVer (Sorry if I didn't reply your review before -_-);

my dear friend: xXAnetXx and khfan forlife;

Theoracle-san;

and falconrukichi who PMs me... ^^ (Sorry if you wait too long for this update)

And of course I thanked you all for adding this story to your favorite story:

pauLinian4eVer;

HELLO I'M;

bleach-freak45;

Rebel2020; and

bleach-gurl-katie

And also thank you for adding this story to your story alert:

ItalianChick88;

pauLinian4eVer;

Ginevra1988;

Lady Krystalyn;

bleach-freak45; and

Bloxham

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Kubo-sensei still own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Gentle Giant

"_To bring somebody into your life, take a step into theirs."_

_-From 'Just One Fool Thing for Another'-_

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Chad!"

Chad nodded to the other band members. He waved goodbye and took his guitar. His regular practice was just finished. He hummed some melody while walking through the studio's door. His band will perform in about two weeks. They had to practice more often.

'Summer holiday.' He thought. He remembered this time about a year ago, when, instead of having fun and practicing with his band, he spent his time with Inoue, practicing with their cat-teacher, Yoruichi-san.

'I never thought I would have those kinds of experiences. Going to Soul Society to save Kuchiki, who was a transferred student at that time. Not long after that, encountered the Bounto. Then saved Inoue from Hueco Mundo.' he thought.

He stopped before the pedestrian cross. Waiting for the light to change its color. He looked up at the sky, 'Abuero, if you look at me now, will you proud with what I've achieved?' he spoke mentally.

He crossed the street and started wandering to some alleyway. A place, where Ichigo and Chad used to fight during their middle school year. He wondered if that place still become a place where delinquent boys hanging out.

A loud shout was heard, as if answering his unspoken question.

"DAMNIT WOMAN!"

That's it.' A woman? What did they try to do to whoever the woman is?' Chad thought as he ran to sound direction.

He heard a loud thug sound. He ran faster, didn't want to be late. He was near the noisy alley way. He was panting due to the lack of oxygen. He looked at the scene and saw a woman, older than him, surrounded by four men, definitely this place has become worst than the delinquent teenagers' hang out place. She held a plastic bag with sunflower logo on it. A man was writhing, holding his stomach near them.

Chad waited. He was studying the scene right before his eyes. 'What do they want from that woman?' He kept watching the woman who, strangely, didn't look frightened. Her deep green eyes, carefully stared at each of the men. She held her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a white Capri with white t-shirt, and white flip-flops.

"I'm so sorry. But I told him before that I might hurt him, if he tried something funny." She spoke. She has a usual woman voice, feminine, and soothing.

"Now, if you will, gentlemen, please… I need to go home."

"Listen woman. Which part of the words: COME WITH US that you don't understand?"

"I don't see a reason why should I come with you." She answered back, this time her voice rather threatened. "And which part of that sentence you don't understand?" she added.

"You don't have to know why…" a man said while he charged to the woman.

Chad almost ran from his spot, when he abruptly stopped as the woman moved delicately avoiding the attack, then used a perfect aikido movement, bring the man down. Chad was stuck in his place. He watched as the woman beaten each man who tried to attack him. None of the man was able to touch more than her wrist. After all the men down, she dusted her Capri and when she looked up, she saw Chad.

She walked pass the unconscious body, then turned her heels to give a last solemn bow as if they were her sparring partner in a mere practice. She slowly walked toward Chad and gave him a genuine smile.

"You're alright." It was a statement, not a question. However, Chad couldn't help himself from saying that.

"Well… I guess so." She answered. "Despite a nervous feeling mixed with a little frightened back then. But… to keep it short. I'm alright." She added.

'Nervous and frightened? She was?' Thought Chad, unsure.

"Thanks for asking, by the way."

Chad nodded in respond. "This place is dangerous." he said. They began to walk toward the main road.

The woman looked at him, "I never encountered something like that before. Well, I seldom choose this way, to be honest."

Again, Chad only gave her a short nod.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I forgot my manner." the woman suddenly stopped. She walked in front of Chad, then facing him. "My name is Kirika Satohara. Thank you for your help." She bowed.

"Yasutora Sado." He said. A little confused, 'What help?'

"Ah… nice to meet you Sado-kun." She responded. "Are you a high school student?"

Chad nodded, again. He was amazed, though, considering not many people guess he was just a high school student because of his size.

"Then, you're in your holiday, right?" again, he nodded. Kirika lost in her thought.

"Ne… tell me, can you do me a favour?" she asked him.

Chad raised his eyebrow. He nodded, nevertheless.

"Hm… the thing is... do you know Karakura Summer Festival, right?" upon seeing Chad nodded in understanding, Kirika continued, "Good. I'm participating as the committee for the festival."

Chad still looked emotionless.

Kirika chose to be straight to the point, "So... tell me, have you ever play taiko before?"

Chad stopped in his track. "Taiko? Me?" then he shook his head.

"Yes… well…" Kirika looked flustered. "Do you want to try? I mean..." Kirika huffed, "We need more people, strong people, to play taiko and organize other things for the festival preparation." she stopped, looking intently at her companion. 'Of course, he may be thought I'm insane. Who asked for random people to participate in a festival?' She mentally spoke.

"Ah… I understand fully if you decline. I'm so sorry for offering such a weird offer." She said, rather flustered.

"Ah… No…" Chad started. "I mean, I want to try."

Her deep green eyes widen in amusement. "You want to? Oh… Thank you… Actually, there are only few male in our commitee, that is why, the preparation progress is slow and we still in need of people who can play taiko. Thank you…" she said in sincere gratitude.

They separated in the main road. Kirika already gave him a map about her house location and they also exchange their phone number.

'Well, this is the first time I participate in a summer festival.' thought Chad. 'Do you see, Abuero, I use my power to help people. Even only playing the taiko.'

* * *

'Are they siblings? They have this strange reiatsu… They can't be shiki. They are pure human, but they have this kind of power? Where… or how did they get that?' Kirika mumbled to herself.

* * *

Ichigo looked at his surrounding. He recognized immediately that he was in his inner world. It has been a long time since he visited his inner world. He looked around, looking for Zangetsu who usually appeared out of nowhere. He didn't feel his reiatsu though.

'This is weird.' He thought. 'Why all of sudden I came here?'

"Yo… King." a familiar sound heard behind him.

Ichigo turned his heel to be face to face with his inner hollow.

"YOU!" he shouted. "Why are you here?" he asked rudely.

"Don't be so rude, King." Shirosaki answered coyly. "Instead, you should be grateful."

Ichigo glared at his white-creepy doppelganger. "Why should I be grateful?"

"Because I called you, to give you a warning." he said with a confident smirk.

"About what?" Ichigo suddenly felt tense. 'Must be something up to no good.'

"That we will fight soon. And at that time, you won't be able to defeat me."

This time, Ichigo smirked. "And what make you confident that you can beat me this time?"

"I don't know exactly. But lately, I've been stronger. I can feel that my hollow power is increase." He paused, giving Ichigo a glare, "I'm sure you feel that too, King."

Ichigo gasped. True, this last days, he could felt that something influenced his inner hollow. He had to struggle to suppress whatever it is. Late at night, he kept awaking, not knowing why. He didn't know if he was having nightmare, because he didn't remember any of the dream. However, he did have a strange feeling that his inner hollow had become stronger. Nevertheless, confessing that, will give his hollow more weapon.

Now, that Shirosaki had confirmed his assumption, Ichigo decided to go find the vaizard and asked if any of them felt the same way as he did.

Ichigo stared at his inner hollow. "I'll be ready. Whenever it is, I will be ready. And once again, I will crush you." he said confidently.

Inside his heart, he remembered the world Rukia said few months before:

"_If it is about your hollow… then just become strong enough until you can shatter it in an instant! The 'You' That still lives in my heart, Ichigo… would do exactly that!"_

'I will always be the "Ichigo" that lives in your heart, Rukia.' thought Ichigo.

Ichigo awake abruptly. This time, he remembered his conversation with Shirosaki. He knew it wasn't a mere dream. He knew that what Shirosaki said was true. His hollow was everything but a liar. He glanced at his bedside clock. It's just 3 in the morning.

It's a free-hollow night. Rukia had arranged a schedule to take care of hollow. She divided their team into two small teams. Ichigo and Rukia, then Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu. Each small team will take care of hollow in different night. That arrangement allowed them to have free night. Well, except Orihime. She, sometimes, had to helped Ichigo or Rukia when one or both of them sustained great injury. But she brushed their worries by saying, "I'm glad I can help." and even offer them some snack. Knowing her, both of them never accept her offer. She's an incredible healer but honestly… she's the worst and weirdest cook they'd ever met.

Ichigo descended the stair to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a bottle of green tea. He took a big gulp, then when he was about to replace the cap, he noticed something written on the cap. "Rukia" it said.

"Damnit. This green tea is hers." muttered Ichigo.

Then he shrugged. 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her.' he thought. 'won't hurt ME, to be précised.'

Ichigo closed the fridge and saw several post-it papers attached on it. Mostly with Yuzu neat handwriting.

"Take care of the rabbit at school. 9 AM." the newest one said. The date was that very day.

* * *

"Dad, I'll be going to school today." said Yuzu while serving breakfast after the usual morning commotion (bonding, in Isshin's word).

"Are you going to meet with some school boy and have a da…" Karin whacked his father's head on the back.

"Idiot. We are going to take care of the rabbit at the school yard. Today is our turn." said Karin, kept squeezing his father's head, until he lost consciousness.

"Rabbit?" asked Rukia eagerly. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Her reaction was exactly what he imagined since the first time he read that post-it.

"Yes, Rukia-nee. Do you want to come with us?" asked Yuzu, now sitting on her chair.

"Hm…" Rukia put her finger on her chin, considering the idea.

She had nothing to do today, not particularly. Today supposed to be her patrol day with Ichigo. However, she still can go with the twin and change to her shinigami form if any hollow nearby. Moreover, she could protect those two. That's it.

"I'll go with you." she beamed.

Ichigo smirked mentally. He knew that she won't let that kind of offer down. "You have to hurry then, you should be at school at 9, right?" he looked at his brown hair sister.

"How do you know, Ichi-nii?" asked Yuzu, quiet surprised.

"I read the post-it on the fridge last night when I took the green tea bottle…" Ichigo's voice trailed off, he took a nervous glance toward Rukia.

"There's only a bottle of green tea in the fridge and it's belong to…" Karin trailed off. She smirked, knowing what will happen next.

"Did. You. Just. Say. That. You. Drank. My. Tea. Ichigo?" asked Rukia dangerously.

"No… I meant… it was just an accident… I didn't know… it's yours. Really… I swear…" Ichigo stuttered.

"INDIRECT KISS" declared Isshin. "Not quite what I want you to do, Son. But as a first step it is… mmmmmmmmpppphh.."

"BRUAK"

Ichigo's face was flustered red. Redder than Renji and Jinta's hair combined. He sent his father flying outside the dining room, paid no attention what kind of house furniture was broken at that collision.

He turned around to see a blushing Rukia. 'Is she really blushing?' Ichigo thought. He couldn't help to notice the red color on her delicate white face.

"YOU…" she roared, standing near the fridge with her left hand hold a near empty bottle.

'Uh… oh… not a good sign.' Ichigo thought. Maybe it was a different cause of blushing. She was blushing furiously. Yeah… to be exact she was furious badly that made her face blush a shade of red.

"YOU… DRANK ALL MY GREEN TEA, YOU IDIOT!"

Ichigo ran for his life, and his pride. While Karin stiffen a laughter. Yuzu, on the other hand, tried to calm Rukia down by saying that they should be hurry if they didn't want to be late. As she mentioned about the rabbit, Rukia was a bit calm down.

Yuzu shot Karin a glare. Mouthing "Don't encourage her." which made Karin's laugh become more and more unstoppable.

* * *

"Aaaah… so cutee…." Rukia hugged a white rabbit tightly.

Yuzu just smile seeing that, while Karin being ignorant like usual, well… despite a small smile that nearly appeared in her hard face. They just finished cleaning the cage and now they were feeding them. There were 10 rabbits, varied in colors and size. In an instant, the white fat rabbit caught Rukia's attention. She's been eyeing that rabbit since Karin struggled to open the lock.

"Yare… yare… Rukia-chan… if you don't loosen the hug, she will be suffocated." a familiar voice was heard from outside the cage.

Rukia turned to look at the voice owner. "Satohara-san." she exclaimed, to be honest, she felt uneasy around her, yet she couldn't deny the calming atmosphere that seemed always around the older woman.

She didn't realize she had been staring at the older woman, who now chatted cheerfully with Yuzu. Karin, however, noticed Rukia's stare and walked toward her. She nudged Rukia, which made the later blinked. She looked at Karin, and nodded.

'_No, she is not dangerous_._'_ was all that Karin knew from her after Rukia's visit to Urahara. It's just small information, nevertheless, it's all she cared at that time. She looked at her twin who still having a rather nice conversation with their music teacher. Karin didn't hold any personal grudge to her, in contrast, she felt sorry for the woman who just lost her loved one. And, despite her liking, Karin was touched when the woman cried in the funeral. Yes, she was creepy, but… Karin can't explain a strange feeling that flowed inside her when she watched her teacher cried like that.

Kirika noticed perfectly what the other two girls felt right now. She didn't seem to bother, instead she focused her mind to chat with the brown hair girl. She liked Yuzu, and she knew the feeling was mutual. Kirika caught a glance from Rukia, again. She sighed mentally, this girl already tried to gain information about her. It's not that she can get it easily, though. However, Kirika worried that sooner or later (more likely sooner) she'll be exposed. That Rukia girl seemed like a girl who will pursue anything she want, and with her hard work, usually she could get it.

Rukia still clutching at the white rabbit. Nevertheless, her mind kept wandering to her conversation with Urahara few days before.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean by reiatsu's scent?" asked the greedy merchant while flipping his fan in front of his face. Yoruichi just looked at her right through her eyes._

"_I meant like I said before. Is it possible to happen?" she repeated her question for the third time._

'_Really, I want to be here when Satohara-san had a word with Urahara. Not that I thought that will happen.' thought Rukia._

"_I believe it is possible to happen, Kuchiki-san. However, only on some certain, unusual, conditions." Urahara now put off his façade and started to have a decent-serious conversation._

"_Did you encounter one?" asked Yoruichi._

"_No." said Ichigo shortly. He gave Rukia a quick glance about not to say about Karin. Rukia understood instantly._

"_Hm… we can't help you if you hide something from us, right, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara gave them his famous glare and eerie smile which cause the hair on Ichigo's neck stood up._

"_Is it something to do with your disappearance, Kuchiki?" asked Yoruichi._

_Rukia glared at Ichigo as if saying 'Honestly, you asked these people when you're looking for me?'_

_Ichigo returned her glare with his what-do-you-expect glare._

"_If you two finished glaring and having mental lover conversation…"_

"_We were not having lover conversation!" spat Rukia and Ichigo simultaneously._

"_And I didn't disappear." added Rukia._

"_But you hid your reiatsu." said Ichigo._

"_I didn't."_

"_Did so"_

"_Did not"_

_Urahara and Yoruichi glanced at each other, knowing that this was the end of their discussion. And so, they both left the two shinigami in quarrel. Little did Rukia and Ichigo know, that they were not the only people who can have eye-conversation. Yoruichi gave a light nod at Urahara, while the later mouthed "be careful" the purple hair woman._

_End of flashback_

Rukia still lost in her thought even when they already left Karakura elementary school. She tried not to stare to Kirika. Despite what she said to Karin few nights before, she didn't know yet whether she was dangerous or harmless, like she said before. The truth was, even if Rukia knew that Urahara was insane and greedy and cannot be trusted (for some reasons); being uninformed was not one of them. He always five steps ahead all of the gang. This time, Rukia somehow knew that Urahara was clueless about that kind of reiatsu.

She also wondered, why Ichigo kept saying that she was disappeared. She didn't disappear, nor hid her reiatsu. If her reiatsu being untraceable, she was sure that Kirika was involved.

Rukia clutched a business card in her hand, 'I have to speak with her. In private.' she thought.

* * *

A/N: Yei… another chapter was finished. Soo.. I'm still waiting for your response. Please be kind and write a review. I just need to know whether you like, or hate, my story . I do appreciate any kind of reply. Thank you for reading…

Next Chapter: the lost cat


	5. The Lost Cat

A/N: Ok, here is the last introduction chapter. I'm sorry if it's too boring and too OC centric. But it is important to put the basic of this story.

Appreciation corner:

Thanks to my reviewer:

Theoracle-san (your encouragement is working. lol);

pauLinian4eVer (my loyal reviewer and reader for this story ^^);

KuroKuchiki (sorry, the woman's identity won't be revealed in this chapter yet ^^); and

kesu25 (I'm glad you like my OC, and I'll try my best to insert the scene from the anime and manga. ^^);

Thanks to those who put this story to favorite story:

Sakura kaze fuku; and gahby.

Thanks to those who put this story to story alert:

KuroKuchiki; kesu25: and dustoflove.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei is still and always be the right owner (and all the royalty) of BLEACH

* * *

Chapter 5

The Lost Cat

"_A smile is nearly always inspired by another smile."_

_-Anonymous-_

* * *

Urahara was a genius scientist. He knew a lot of things, both black and white. He was also capable of persuading people, with or without any intimidation. That was why the question which asked by Rukia bothered him. A lot. He liked riddles; especially something that he felt might lead to something bigger.

And so, ever since the visit from Rukia and Ichigo, he had been spending his time to research anything he can find about a scented reiatsu. He asked Tessai, whom looked confused and being more and more quite. Since Urahara had a lot in his plate, he didn't deal with the unusual behavior of Tessai earlier.

Yoruichi had confined Rukia and Ichigo that maybe having a scented reiatsu was not ordinary, but that didn't mean it was something evil, nor vice versa. Yoruichi, at the first few days, volunteered to help Urahara in "researching" about the strange reiatsu. However, on the fifth day of the week, she started feeling bored and so she decided to withdraw herself from the dusty room Urahara called library.

"I'm going to gain information with my own way." said Yoruichi at the time.

"What?" smirked Urahara from behind a large thick book. "Confront the owner of reiatsu? You even don't know who own that kind of reiatsu." mocked Urahara.

Yoruichi smirked. "You're too early to mock me, Kisuke. I might not be as genius as you, but I can simply do a simple math problem, that 2 plus 2 is equal four."

"Ah… I expect no less from Shihouin Princess." said Urahara coyly, when he continued he looked straight at Yoruichi, whom already null from his glare. "So, do you think that whoever helped Rukia was related with her story about scented reiatsu?"

Yoruichi nodded. "She won't come up with that question if nothing's happened during she 'disappeared'." She made a sign using her fingers on the last word.

"And, how do you plan to find the person who saved Kuchiki-san. Clearly, both Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san don't want to tell us more about her or him."

Yoruichi gave the merchant her trademark smile, "There's always that innocent healer to ask to."

"Aaah…" Urahara nodded in approval.

'Speaking of which, I have to speak to her. Her ability is growing lately. I wonder how…' Urahara thought.

* * *

'So, this is the house.' Yoruichi thought while staring at an ordinary house from the rooftop of the other house.

A woman with a long blonde braid walked down the street toward the house. She brought along a trolley with three or four white plastic sacks. She opened the wooden gate and walked inside. Yoruichi hopped from the roof and landed gracefully in front of the wooden gate.

She walked inside and found the woman was unloading the sack from the trolley. Yoruichi walked toward her and rubbed her body to the woman's right leg.

Kirika let out a small yelp of surprise, feeling a furry thing on her right leg. She looked down and found a black cat. The cat was purely black.

"Hello there," Kirika stroke the cat behind her ear, noticing that the cat was not wearing any kind of pendant or something like that.

However, Kirika was sure that the cat was not a wild cat. She seemed to… noble to be a wild cat.

"Are you lost?" she asked the cat.

The black cat seemed understood her question and answer with a small cute "Miiiaw…."

"Yare… You must be hungry." Kirika said while standing with the cat cradled in her arm.

Yoruichi didn't feel any reiatsu from the woman who held her. Nothing extra-ordinary from that woman, or the house, or anything around her. She almost thought that maybe they were wrong, that maybe this woman had nothing to do with Rukia's question or her disappearance.

Kirika unlocked her front door and humming a few words before entering the house. That was when Yoruichi furs stood up. She could feel a strong reiatsu, but just for a split second.

"I hope you like tuna," Kirika said while put down the black cat on the floor and walked toward her kitchen.

Kirika felt safe in her own house, especially when she activated the barrier. She can let her reiatsu flow for a moment. It's tiring to suppress reiatsu all the time. Moreover, she was also tired from loading and unloading the fertilizer sacks. She had to concentrate on suppressing her reiatsu while focusing her strength to lift not only one heavy sack but four.

Even though she had been suppressing her reiatsu since she could remember, it's not an easy task, and sometimes she needed some time to release her reiatsu, like when you're stretching your own body.

However, she tried to be careful when she "stretching" her reiatsu. She had to make sure no one, or nothing can sense that. So that, she can only do that in her house, after she activated to reiatsu concealed barrier.

She didn't worry about the cat. Animals can sense reiatsu, but they can't do any harm. Or that what she thought.

Yoruichi wandered along the house at the time Kirika busied herself in the kitchen. The cat lady tried to find out the source of the strong reiatsu she felt before. Then a realization struck her.

White plum…

She smelled that scent ever since she entered the house. However, the scent was fainted than before. Yoruichi tried to identify any air refresher or anything like that.

Nothing. Except a vas full of fresh flower. Tulips. And she was sure that she smelled white plum.

"_Is it possible that we can smell reiatsu's scent?"_

The question from the petite shinigami was replaying in her head. That's it. The owner of this house definitely had something to do with Rukia's question and Rukia's disappearance.

Yoruichi smirked, knowing that she made any progress than just sitting in the dusty room of Urahara. However, she couldn't find an answer for the scent she just smelled.

'Is it even possible that a human can have a scented strong reiatsu like her?' she thought.

"Ne… Kuro-chan, shall we have your milk and tuna upstairs? It's nice there." The woman held two beige bowls.

Yoruichi hissed in surprise.

Kirika kneeled down, realizing that she was startling the poor creature.

"I'm so sorry to surprise you like that." She said while caressing Yoruichi.

Yoruichi leaned her cat figure closer to hear, sniffing her, hoping to sense the white plum scent.

"Come on, I can't carry you while having these two bowls in my hands. Let's ascend the stair, little cat."

The second storey of that house was just a single room, with a white grand piano, a couple bookcases, and a coffee table on the corner with a vase of roses on it.

Kirika put the bowls on the floor near the glass door heading to balcony. She motioned the black cat to come nearer.

Yoruichi began licking the milk on the bowl, while Kirika sat down near her.

"You see, I have this weird feeling that you are different than other cats."

Yoruichi had to resist the urge to look at the woman, it will draw more suspiciousness from her. Instead, she ignored her and began to eat her tuna.

"But it's just a weird feeling. Just ignore it…" she paused, "I used to ignore people's feeling that I felt. I think it's not my place to feel them, but I can't help it. They just flow into my mind, and I have to curb myself not to be carried away by them."

She leaned her back on the glass door, pulled her knees closer to her chest and put her head on her knees. Her voice was muffled, but Yoruichi could still get her words.

"But this time, I can't get rid of that feeling. The girl, Rukia-chan, there is something about her. Inside her, that I couldn't understand. It's evil, but it's pure. I can't get rid of this feeling."

Kirika suddenly realized that she let herself vulnerable, in front of a cat.

"I'm sorry for burdening you with my story."

"Miaw…"

"I feel better though, thanks…" Kirika patted the cat's head, smilling.

Yoruichi had this sudden urge to smile too. Clearly, that woman had a contagious smile.

The cat lick Kirika finger, a sign to say goodbye. Kirika escorted the cat. She then returned to her original plan today, to fertilize her plants. She didn't lie when she said she felt better after pouring her feeling to a cat.

"I'm starting to get weird," Kirika sighed to herself.

* * *

Yoruichi kept thinking about what the woman said. She walked back to Urahara Shoten, finding that Urahara still in the library. She walked toward her room, the room she used to stay whenever she came to the living world. She transformed into her human form and began to dress.

She walked to the dusty room and found the mad scientist was putting off the book to the selves. It seemed, whatever he was looking for, has been found.

"You found what you're looking for?" Urahara beat her to ask.

Yoruichi smirked, "It's not a question." She continued, "I see you got that too."

Urahara gave her his goofy smile, "Let's have some tea."

"So, are you saying that it is possible to have a scented reiatsu." Yoruichi clarified what Urahara said before.

"Yes, but it's a rare case, only royal family and their heirs. That's what makes them different."

Yoruichi hadn't told him what she had encountered today. She was sure that when he heard her story, he would burry himself again in that dusty library.

"Then, I think you will be interested in what I've found today." Yoruichi gave him a smug face.

"You met with the person who has a scented reiatsu."

She shot him a glare of how-do-you-know.

"You seemed pretty pleased of yourself when you came, and you said you found what you're looking for. So…"

She sighed, "I met a human." She paused, watching her companion intently, waiting for his reaction.

"A human? Are you sure?" he asked, surprised by the news.

An exact reaction Yoruichi had hoped for.

Her smirked widen. "I guessed you'll be surprised, and I'm right. And yes, she is a woman. Around 20 maybe. As far as I know, she lives alone. I almost couldn't feel her reiatsu, except once…"

"You couldn't feel her reiatsu…" Urahara said thoughtful. Yoruichi knew him well enough to know that he was digesting the new information.

"Yes, when I first entered her house, I can feel a strong reiatsu followed by a scent of white plum in the room, but just for a split second."

Urahara was about to ask something, but Yoruichi cut him, "No, I've checked it. It's not something you call air refreshers or anything."

"Her perfume?" suggested Urahara.

Again, Yoruichi glared at him.

"Alright… alright…" said Urahara upon seeing her glare.

"I even sniffed and licked her."

"Sniffed and licked?" Urahara asked and gave his companion a goofy smile.

"Stop being a pervert. I was a cat at that time," Yoruichi spat. "And the scent faded away slowly, and almost unnoticeably. And then, I found something more…"

* * *

Tessai had been in a deep thought for few days lately. He became quieter than usual, but he still acted the same. No one noticed he was in deep thought, well… except for Urahara that asked him because he seemed quieter than usual. But Tessai brushed him off, saying that he just thinking about the order they have received before. Urahara nodded in acknowledgment, but Tessai knew that his manager was just giving him a time for himself. And Tessai was thankful for that.

He was about to bring a pack of senbe to Urahara and Yoruichi when he caught their conversation. He froze, and decided to hear some more. He suppressed his reiatsu, and began to eavesdropping.

"She can feel what the others' feel?" he heard Urahara asked the cat-lady.

No answer from the tanned woman, but he assumed she nodded. "That's what she said. I don't quite understand though. But still, no human can do that."

"Do you find anything suspicious from this woman's house?"

"Nothing. And she appeared like an ordinary human too. Blonde hair, deep green eyes, white skin. Nothing unusual. If I didn't feel that strong reiatsu, I will think I go to a wrong place."

"Wait… there's something weird in your story. I didn't feel any strange or strong reiatsu today. My sensor didn't catch any."

Silent for a moment.

"But I felt that. It was strong. Well, not as strong as Kurosaki, but still it's a strong reiatsu came from a mere human."

"She's not a mere human. I'm sure, if her reiatsu is scented then…"

Tessai left his spot immediately. He heard enough. He walked toward his own room and changed to his travelling clothes. He needed to inform Hachi, immediately.

* * *

A/N: Sooo… what do you think? I'm so sorry if this part was boring… -_- Btw, if someone could help me with the fighting scene, please PM me. I need your help for the upcoming chapter. And btw, I won't be able to update this story until I finish my national nursing exam next month. sorry for that. Thank you…

-athenaphoenix17-


	6. The Reunion and the First Encounter

A/N: I'm finally back to update this story…. I'm so sorry for such a long delay. Thanks for all your support, I passed the national competency test… Yeiiii… I hope I can update regularly from now on.

Appreciation Corner:

Thank you so much for those of you who spent your time in reviewing my story:

pauLinian4eVer: Thank you for your good luck wish. And I will try to include those characters in which lack of appearance in manga or anime. And yes, I wanted to make this story Rukia centric. And I'm glad that I tickled your curiosity by saying that there's something evil in Rukia. ^^

kesu25: Lol… what can I say, she was a cat… ^^

falconrukichi: Thank you for all your support, you are one of the people who motivate me to write and update faster ^^ Anyway, thanks for the double review…

Rebel2020: thanks for the offer. I sent you a message, but you didn't reply. Feel free to comment about the fighting scene…

And next thank you goes to those of you who have added this story into your favorite story:

ftrinh98; Seventy.7; and kataang013.

And of course, a thank you also goes to those of you who added this story into your story alert:

Sakura kaze fuku; Goranus; falconrukichi; and kataang013.

And last but not least. Thank you for kataang013 who added me as their favorite author and/or added me to your author alert. J

Disclaimer: As usual, Kubo-sensei own Bleach. I'm just a mere fan…

* * *

Chapter 6

The Reunion and the First Encounter

"_The world is still rotating without Rukia. That is so weird."_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo-_

* * *

It's been a week since Rukia last met with Kirika at Yuzu and Karin's school. Nothing's weird has happened. Their patrol night went on as usual. Not usual actually, they encountered more and more strong hollow. They just mere hollow in appearance but their strength was almost the same like the adjucas.

Rukia had just reported this oddity to her taichou. Today was the time she should return to soul society and gave her report. She intended to spend a night at soul society, but her gut told her to return to the living world. She followed her gut, after she apologized to her brother for not being able to return to Kuchiki Manor for that week.

Rukia just stepped out from the senkaimon-gate at the river bank when she felt a strange reiatsu. Something wrong… it's just weird. This reiatsu, it had something hollow-like, yet it felt so… human.

Inoue and Chad's reiatsu also a mixed between human and hollow, yet… this reiatsu is different. Rukia never felt any evil reiatsu radiating from Inoue or Chad even they have hollow power. But this power… it's so evil. Rukia could feel the hair behind her neck stood up. She shivered despite the warm weather of summer night.

She felt another reiatsu came toward her direction. A familiar one. A monstrous reiatsu. Something she found so calming…

"You're fast." Ichigo said after he shunpo-ed toward Rukia's side.

"I felt something's wrong here." Rukia said, and then she continued, "Do you feel that?"

Ichigo nodded. That's why he rushed to Rukia. He was afraid that may be anything owned that reiatsu will attack her before he could protect her.

"Do you think it's weird?" asked Rukia again.

"I don't know. But I know for sure, I haven't encountered anything with that kind of reiatsu."

Rukia nodded in agreement. Neither did her.

Suddenly, Rukia felt something rushed inside her vein, like suddenly her heart pumped more blood. She tried to stand on her stance, but her legs gave up.

Ichigo noticed something's happened to Rukia. Something's wrong. The raven shinigami suddenly collapsed, but before her head made any contact with the ground below her, Ichigo rushed to her and embraced her small form.

"Hey... What's going on?"

Rukia just shook her head. She felt light headed, as if something absorbed her reiatsu. Something inside her.

Before she could react, Ichigo scooped her form, bridal style.

"We need to go home, you must be tired."

Rukia was a bit startled. She just nodded, hoping that Ichigo didn't notice a creep of pink color on her cheeks.

But before Ichigo can shunpo, they both felt that weird reiatsu moving toward them. Ichigo, unconsciously, tighten his grip on Rukia's body. Rukia tried to take a deep breath, stabilizing herself. If they needed to fight, she must be able to draw Shirayuki. She wouldn't let Ichigo protect her again.

"Put me down, Ichigo. I feel better now." Rukia said with her bossy attitude.

Ichigo looked down to the woman he carried on his arms. He saw determination. He nodded, and let go of Rukia. He watched her intently and let a sigh of relief when he saw that Rukia indeed looked better. At least, she can stand on her two feet again.

Ichigo's right hand reached Zangetsu's hilt, prepared herself. Rukia did the same with Shirayuki. Both shinigamis were in their fighting stance.

They didn't know what they expected to see, but they were sure not this one.

There, stood in front of them. A human. A woman to be exact. She wore a traditional guard clothes. Her shoulder length red hair flared by the wind. Everything about her was red. Including her eyes.

Then, Rukia noticed. The boots. It's not just an ordinary boots. Her legs were covered by hollow-bone, up to her knee. Ichigo also noticed that her arms, from elbow to her wrist covered by hollow-bone.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged their glance. Both nodded.

She was not a mere human.

* * *

She loved seeing their reaction. While the shinigamis observed her, she also observed them. Particularly the smallest one. Sure, what she felt before was coming from this petite shinigami. She didn't know why or how, but she sure knew that she could use 'that' for her benefit.

"Who are you?" shouted the orange hair shinigami.

She smirked, a little bit flattered because he didn't ask "What are you?"

"My name is Kurenai. The leader of the highest priestess' guard. And who are you, shinigami?"

"Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo." The male shinigami replied.

"Kuchiki Rukia from the 13th division." The female shinigami followed.

Kurenai was amused, this was something she didn't expect. The order she received today was only to check whether the woman lived in this town or not. The incident was two months ago, but her mistress was sure she hadn't left this town.

She was about to left this town when she felt the petite shinigami arrived and felt 'that' thing she carried. It was weak, but strong enough to help her and her troops.

Ichigo and Rukia could feel that the weird reiatsu was not only flared from this woman, Kurenai, she introduced herself, only. Soon, several women appeared before them. There were six more. They both stood behind Kurenai. Since Kurenai said she was the leader of something, Ichigo presumed that the others were her subordinates.

"Kurenai-dono..." one of the women whispered.

Kurenai just smile evilly, while watching the two ready-to-fight shinigami.

"I'll deal with the girl," with that command, Kurenai charged toward Rukia.

Ichigo noticed that somehow, this strange red woman was targeting Rukia. Ichigo was about to block her attack when he noticed that the other six colorful women were moving fast toward him.

Ichigo got no choice but to block their attack and leave Rukia to deal with the red one.

Up to now, Ichigo had encountered a lot of enemies, with different types. From hollow, shinigami, bontou, adjucas, menos, arrancar, even zanpakutou. But he surely never feel something like this.

This women, they didn't only have weird reiatsu, but their style in fight was different too. They didn't using sword, but several different weapons. One of them suddenly had this spear, and Ichigo noticed when he dodged her thrust and the spear stabbed a tree behind Ichigo instead of himself, the place where the tree was stabbed then melted.

'Okay... that's quite creepy.' Ichigo thought, while trying to attack a woman, which seemed the most defenseless.

Ichigo was nowhere near a coward, but he needed to win this fight as soon as possible if he wanted to helped Rukia. Because he was sure, human or not, the one called herself a leader must be the strong one.

Ichigo was about to swing Zangetsu toward the blue woman, when suddenly she spun around and that was the first time Ichigo noticed that her fingers were covered in hollow bone and looked like crawls than fingers.

She made some weird movement, and then some kind of rope ('Is that really rope?' Ichigo wondered), shot out from her fingers, or crawls, the ropes were... dancing.

Ichigo sliced the ropes that's coming his way. He sliced it over and over but the ropes kept on going, like there's no end. Ichigo lost his patience, and jumped a few step backward and release,

"Getsuga tenshou" he shouted.

The blue rope woman smirked. She didn't move. Yet, the green woman stood in the way, she opened her palm forward, and Ichigo saw something's shining a while before he shunpo-ed away to dodge his own reflected getsuga tenshou.

"Shit!" Ichigo felt someone stood behind him and saw the tallest among the woman, all in black, smirked and she held something like a gun, made from hollow bone. She raised her hollow gun and shot.

Ichigo block the shot with zangetsu and he was being pushed back by the force.

Something's weird... he felt it from the start, but now it's clear that something blocked his reiatsu. He couldn't release them all. Ichigo was sure that his last getsuga tenshou was less powerful than his usual getsuga tenshou.

Then he saw it, the two women all in white sat crossed leg faced each other. They were holding hands. And between them, there was a ball, or an energy ball. Ichigo didn't know why or how, but somehow he was sure that maybe they were the one who blocked his reiatsu.

'Damnit, who the hell are they? And what's with their weird style of figthing.' Ichigo thought.

'Attack them, Ichigo.' Zangetsu whispered in his mind.

Ichigo nodded mentally, then tried to charge toward them and release "getsuga tenshou". However when his getsuga almost slice on of the white woman, something like kekkai hindered it.

"Deflect!" Ichigo could hear a woman shouted that word before he saw his own getsuga tenshou rushed toward him.

In a mere split second, he finally pulled out and cried, "Bankai!".

* * *

Rukia almost didn't have a time to release Shirayuki. She was sure that the red woman was not going to give her any time to draw her zanpakutou. But to her surprise, the woman did nothing beside the first charge she did.

Rukia took her stance and started to call her zanpakutou.

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki."

Kurenai watched in amazement. This shinigami, she knew now, didn't realize what she carried inside her. Kurenai was sure she could use her for their advantage.

"I'm not going to fight you, shinigami." she said, surprising Rukia.

Rukia was still in her fighting chance, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Talk."

Now, that was definitely not what Rukia expected. "Talk?" she repeated.

Kurenai almost chuckled.

"Yes. I'm sure you want to know what I am, am I right?"

Rukia resisted the urge to say "yes".

'She's just trying to distract me.' She kept saying that in mind.

"I am a shiki."

"Shiki?"

Rukia almost slapped herself from letting the word full of curiosity slipped out of her mouth.

Kurenai hid her smile.

"You might not hear about us. We're special breed. We were born from human reiatsu and hollow reiatsu."

"You're half human?" Rukia finally decided to gain the information. She will ask Urahara about this.

"Yes, and no." Kurenai answered.

Kurenai felt a huge reiatsu from the other side. Either did Rukia.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered.

'He released his bankai.' She thought. 'But what is this feeling? His hollow reiatsu is stronger than usual.'

'His reiatsu is… weird. I can feel something different. Could it be?' Kurenai thought.

Since Rukia's facial expression remained stoic, she couldn't confirm that. One thing she knew for sure, her subordinates were having trouble dealing with the orange shinigami.

"We'll meet again, shinigami. And next time, it will be you who search for me."

Rukia was quite taken aback by that confident statement.

"And why on earth I will search for you?"

"Because…" Kurenai used sonido to move to Rukia's back and whispered in her ear, "I knew a little secret that you want to know… about your dearest orange friend."

"Wha…" Rukia pivoted her feet.

But Kurenai was gone.

And then it happened.

Rukia could feel her heartbeat was irregular, and something rushed through her vein.

She dropped to her knees, clenching Shirayuki to support her stance. The last thing she saw before everything's turned black is a swish of orange locks.

* * *

Kirika was trembling. She locked herself in her bedroom, hugging herself. She could feel the weird reiatsu… she could know that reiatsu. The moment of two months ago flooded her mind. She shut her eyes, hoping she could block the image playing in her head. Suddenly a knock on the door was echoed throughout the house.

Kirika calmed herself, focusing to recognize whoever behind the door. Two familiar reiatsu flowed into her house. She knew instantly she was safe. She rushed toward the front door, jerked it opened, and then smiled toward her guests.

"It's been a long time, Tessai-sensei, Hachi-sensei. Please come in." she greeted them.

There, in front of her, Tsukabishi Tessai and Ushoda Hachigen bowed in respect toward Kirika.

* * *

"You're growing up fast." Tessai said while Kirika served them their tea.

Kirika smiled, "It just proves that we haven't met for quite a long time."

"We made promise, not to see you again since the last time." Hachi said, clearly he felt a regret for breaking the promise.

"I think my mother would understand if she were here." Kirika smiled gently, assuring her teachers.

The three of them were silent. No one dared to start a conversation. Tessai just looking at his tea, while Hachi kept his head down. Kirika played with the cushion.

However, Kirika could feel the feeling that both Tessai and Hachi had at that moment. She knew them quite well, as well as they knew her. So, Kirika knew perfectly that it was the way both her teachers wished to tell her. They knew how to block their feeling so that Kirika couldn't feel that, but this time, she felt their feeling.

Worry, joy, sadness, all became one. Kirika knew, even without feeling it all, that they came here to warn her, more than that, to protect her from whatever harm will be coming.

Kirika smiled genuinely. 'There are things which always stay the same.' She thought.

"I see you're growing stronger." Said Tessai, breaking the silent. "Do you still wear the seal?"

Kirika smiled, showing them her earrings, her necklace, and her ankle bracelets. All made of seki-seki. Instead of gem, the necklace and the earrings both had a single bell attached to them. The ankle bracelets on both her feet had two bells in each. All were still in good condition.

"I can't release them even if I want to." She answered.

"Are you still training your kidou?" asked Hachi gently.

Kirika nodded. "I am. I learn other things too." She answered, smiling toward her teachers.

"I haven't thanked both of you enough. When you said that my training was finished, I never thought it would be the last time I saw you." She said sadly.

"We had to." Hachi said, bowing her head. "We promised to your mother."

"Besides, our friends started to get suspicious by our regular absent." Added Tessai.

"How is your mother, Aoi-sama?" asked Hachi, remembering the beautiful lady.

Kirika eyes suddenly clouded, she cleared her throat before answering, "She passed away eleven years ago."

Tessai and Hachi was shocked by the news. "But… how?"

"Accident." Kirika said, "Or at least, that was what my father said."

"Ah..." Tessai nodded in understanding.

"And Kanata-sama?"

Kirika shook her head gently. "He followed Okaasan a year later."

Hachi hugged his ex-student gently as Kirika started to sob softly.

"Who took care of you after that?"

"My grandparents, from my father's side."

Tessai nodded again. He knew that Aoi's parents have already passed away when Kirika was five years old.

"Why did you moved here?" asked Tessai again.

"Because…" Kirika hesitated; she looked intently at both her teachers. "Because you both live here."

Tessai and Hachi exchange glance.

"What happen?" asked Tessai at last.

Kirika took a deep breath before she started telling them her story.

"Okaasan left me a letter. A long letter." She smiled, remembering her mother. "I just found that letter after I turned 20."

Tessai and Hachi were listening intently at her story.

"Okaasan told me that something is threatening us. Something or someone is after me. She asked me, if something happened to her or Otoosan, I had to leave Kyoto and moved here. A place with high reiatsu. She wanted me to hide. Besides, she knew that both of you live here. She hoped, I will get your protection."

"We will protect you, but from what?" said Tessai.

Kirika lifted her face and stared at her guests contently before answering, "Himiko."

* * *

A/N: Sooo… finally, I revealed some things about Kirika Satohara. I'm so sorry if my half explanation confused you. I'd be glad to answer your questions you might have. Hopefully… I made this story more interesting now.


	7. Yuzu's new hobby

A/N: Another short chapter of mine. Please bear with me… and kindly review my story. Thank you…

Appreciation Corner:

Thanks a lot for my dearest reviewers:

Goranus: you're the first to review the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter... ^_^;

falconrukichi: Sorry... I didn't reveal much more about Tessai and Hachi here... Instead, I brought up a new issue... lol; and

pauLinian4eVer: I love mentioning you here, since you've reviewed since the first chapter. I enjoy reading your reviews. It motivated me...

And also thank you for those of you who submitted this story to your story alert:

Clos; RoziRoz; sayap hitam; Skytech; and XxGryffindor LionessxX

Disclaimer: Obviously, Bleach is not mine. It's Kubo-Sensei's…

* * *

"_The Ultimate measure of a person is not where they stand in moments of comfort and convenience, but where they stand in times of challenge and controversy."_

_-Martin Luther King, Jr.-_

Chapter 7

Yuzu's New Hobby

* * *

"IIIIIIIICCCHHIIIIIGGGGOOOOOOO!" Isshin shouted while bursting into Ichigo's room.

Ichigo jumped abruptly from his bed and kicked his father in jaw.

"Damnit, old man! It's my summer holiday and ever since my first day you kept waking me up with your weird antics early morning!"

Isshin, while holding his injured jaw, said "But my son… I don't raise you to be a lazy boy. You have to wake up early in the morning and train with me. It will make you stronger so you can protect our family, particularly after my third daughter lives here."

"You call this training? You're trying to KILL me." Ichigo yelled while dragging his father out from his bedroom.

"But you're can always dodge, my son. It proves I trained you well."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo slammed his door right in front of Isshin face.

Isshin now not only held his jaw but also his almost broken nose.

He descended the stairs and entered the clinic to fix his face. Rukia and Kurosaki sisters watched the Kurosaki Morning Activity in awe.

"He never gives up, doesn't he?" said Yuzu, sighing.

"He will," said Karin, earning her two surprised glare from the other two girls, "When the hell freezes." She finished her sentenced with a smirk.

Rukia and Yuzu just shook their head in Karin's ignorance.

Yuzu continued preparing family breakfast, while Karin and Rukia chatted. Yuzu watched them. The sad feeling she always had because she felt different from her family built up again, knowing that Karin was asking Rukia to teach her some kidou. In which Rukia agreed only if Isshin allowed her to.

Rukia told Karin about Shinigami Academy. Karin was interested in becoming shinigami too. She never bored no matter how many times Rukia told her about the academy and the life of shinigami.

Yuzu stirred the soup while trying to ignore the conversation. A conversation she could not be involved in. She fought so hard to hold her tears that threaten to fall everytime she realized that all her family had strong reiatsu.

Formerly, Yuzu was never jealous of Karin and Ichigo's ability to see ghost, because she thought her father couldn't see that too. Yuzu felt she should be grateful though, because she was better than her father. She could at least saw the unclear image of the non-human creatures.

But then, when she found out that her family had a secret about her brother being a shinigami, and her father also a shinigami too, even Rukia was a shinigami who pretended to be human, she felt devastated. Moreover, Karin told them that she had her own suspicious and had known that Ichigo was shinigami since the very first time, when Ichigo saved the parakeet.

Yuzu felt even more abandoned. She felt like she was the only one who knew nothing about her own family. She felt like she was an outsider.

However, she concealed her feeling with a smile. Doing house chores helped her distracting her mind. Usually, she didn't have to deal a lot with the shinigami business when she was at school. But since it was summer holiday, Karin, Rukia, and Ichigo were mostly stayed at home. And once in a while, suddenly Rukia and Ichigo had to left because what they said "Shinigami Business", in which Karin nodded.

Yuzu knew she was being ridiculous. None of her family member ever said directly that she was the only one with a weak reiatsu. They treated her, the same with Karin. Nothing's change. And Yuzu was grateful for that, but still… she felt somewhat useless.

* * *

Rukia was watching TV with Karin when Ichigo finally showed up.

"Where's Yuzu?" he asked.

"She's out, but your breakfast is on the dining table." Answered Karin.

Ichigo mumbled thanks while walking to the dining room. It's rather weird, Yuzu seldom left house alone. But ever since summer holiday began, she always went out. Sure, when she said it was her turn to feed the rabbit at school she went out with Karin, but other than that, she went out alone.

'She's growing up.' Ichigo thought.

He felt somewhat relief. Yuzu always seemed following Karin. She never stepped out of Karin's shadow. Yuzu didn't have other activity besides doing the house chores. Something that made Ichigo feel guilty. If only their mother was still alive, then maybe Yuzu will be able to hang out with her friends, not struggling doing the chores.

Ichigo watched Rukia while munching his breakfast. Yuzu wasn't the one who's growing up. Rukia did too. Even though the petite shinigami might not realize it. Her hair had grown longer; not too much, but it was enough for Ichigo to notice. Still silky black as usual. Her height also increased. Not too much, to Ichigo's relief. It just that may be she had grown about 2 centimeters. Ichigo hated the idea of his midget grown taller. It's not Rukia if she's tall

And the most amazing thing happened yesterday: she healed faster than she used to be. Ichigo didn't know whose power was that. Was it Inoue's? Or was it Rukia's?

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_RUKIA!" Ichigo flashed toward his collapsed-partner._

_He didn't know why, but the weird women all retreated in an instant after he got into bankai form. He didn't care about that; all he cared was what about Rukia. He rushed where he could feel her reiatsu._

_Just when he was close, he felt a sudden increased in Rukia's reiatsu. He didn't know why, he couldn't feel the reiatsu from the red woman, but Rukia's reiatsu was… weird._

_Now, Ichigo had never been one who's good in detecting reiatsu, but Rukia's reiatsu was different. He knew hers like he knew his. He didn't know what the reason was, but for him, feeling Rukia's reiatsu was as normal as breathing for him._

_Ichigo arrived at the moment when Rukia lost her gripped from Shirayuki and about to bump to the earth. Ichigo scooped her. She didn't budge. She didn't wince. She didn't even breathe._

_Ichigo panicked. Shirayuki even materialized to her human form, making Ichigo more frantic._

'_What the hell is going on with her.' Ichigo kept thinking while he used shunpo to rush to Urahara Shoten._

_Ichigo didn't have to ask when Urahara had prepared the futon for Rukia, and a few moments later, Inoue was coming along with Ishida and Chad._

_Inoue and Tessai went to take care of Rukia in the guest room. While Ichigo was dragged to the living room and forced to tell them what was going on._

_It's not that Ichigo didn't want to tell them what happened before. It just that he thought he should be sure that Rukia was alright before he left her._

_He didn't have any doubt in Tessai and Inoue's ability in healing, but still… Rukia was never in this kind of state before. Sure she had been through a lot, sliced, bleed, beaten up, even being possessed. But even Shirayuki confirmed his fear by materialized._

_No one dared to make a sound or start a conversation. Ichigo didn't look like he was going to say something too. Until Shirayuki entered the room and told everyone that Rukia's reiatsu had stabled, somehow._

_She sat near the door. And just like everyone's in the room... waiting._

_Ichigo knew he was being insensible. And Rukia would have scolded him if she was there. _

'_But if she were here now, I wouldn't be in this kind of state.' Ichigo told himself._

_Ichigo looked up and glanced at each person in the room. Urahara, Yoruichi-san, Ishida, Chad, and Shirayuki._

_Ichigo sighed and started, "I felt Rukia's reiatsu coming from senkaimon…"_

* * *

"Oi… eat properly, will you!"

Rukia yelled right on his right ear.

Ichigo choked by the rice and coughed roughly, repeatedly. Rukia chuckled a moment but then patted Ichigo's back to help him relieved the cough. She offered him a glass of water.

Ichigo drank it abruptly. Then he glared at her.

Rukia smirked. "What?"

To Rukia's surprise, Ichigo's eyes soften.

"Are you alright?"

Rukia almost blushed for the unexpected full of concern-question.

"F... Fool! I should be the one who ask you." Rukia stuttered, but didn't miss to hit the back of his head.

And Ichigo knew, she was indeed… alright.

* * *

The bell rang, twice. Yuzu started to think that maybe the owner of the house was away. She was about to turn on her heels when she heard someone answered from inside the house.

The front door was opened, revealing a woman with high blonde ponytail in pink summer dress.

"I'm so sorry Yuzu-chan. I was in the laundry room and barely heard the bell." She said.

Yuzu nodded and gave the woman a broad smile.

"Come on in then," she stepped aside to let Yuzu entered.

"Thank you, Satohara-sensei." She said while took a step inside.

Kirika nodded and closed the door. They walked together until reached the wooden stairs.

"How if you wait for me upstairs while I bring out some snacks and drinks for us?"

"Shall I help you then?" Yuzu offered.

Kirika shook her head and saying that she got everything's ready. So she insisted Yuzu to go upstairs first.

Yuzu walked toward the white piano in the only room there. She had put her bag near the coffee table like usual. She was scanning the music book when Kirika entered while bringing a tray. Kirika put down the tray on the coffee table and then walked toward her student.

"So, what song do you want to play?"

"Can you play a song for me this time?"

Kirika put her finger on her chin, pretending to think about it. Yuzu watched her with her large brown eyes. "Hm… because you are so cute, I'll play for you. What song do you want me to play?"

"This." She showed her an opened page.

Kirika stared at the page: Canon in D.

"Can we play another song, Yuzu-chan?"

Yuzu watched her teacher intently, she was sure that there was a flash of sadness appeared in the deep green eyes.

"I… I guess…" Yuzu sighed.

* * *

She didn't know why, but somehow… Yuzu knew that she had caused her teacher felt sad.

"Sensei…?" Yuzu started.

Kirika glanced toward her student, smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You've already asked. But you can ask more, as much as you want." Kirika answered.

She knew. Of course she knew. She can feel the complicated sadness in this younger girl. She could feel that somewhat Yuzu couldn't hold her feeling any longer.

And she knew, she knew perfectly that what she was going to do was risky. Yet, she somehow knew that it will be the right thing to do.

"Why don't you live with your family?"

Alright, she didn't expect that Yuzu will choose that question as an opening.

"Because my family didn't live here, while I have my life here." she answered carefully, "That's what happen when you grow up, you started to have your own life, and sometimes… just sometimes… you have to leave your family in order to live your own life."

Yuzu looked up; she found sincerity in the older woman. But also something. Sadness…?

"You still visit them?"

Kirika nodded.

"So it's not because you feel different from your family?" Yuzu asked tentatively.

Kirika smiled, "Yuzu-chan… everyone is different. Sure I am different than anyone in my family. So were my parents."

Yuzu nodded. She knew that Kirika's parents had passed away. Kirika had told her about that when Yuzu told her that her mother had passed away.

"Not different like that, but different like… different." Yuzu responded.

Kirika sighed, "Yuzu-chan, as much as I love to have this confusing conversation, I would be more grateful if you just say what you really want to ask me. I can't help you if you don't let me to."

Yuzu averted her gaze toward the piano. "I am different with my family." she started.

Kirika didn't say anything, giving her time to explain what she meant by different.

Yuzu then turned back her gaze, stared right at Kirika's eyes, searching for something. She found it. She knew her teacher would trust her and wouldn't laugh at her.

"My brother, my sister, and my father can see something that normal human can't see." Yuzu said.

"Do you mean, like ghost?" Kirika clarified.

Yuzu nodded, "Something like that." She inhaled a deep breathe, "They can even fight the evil spirit."

"All of them?"

"No… just my dad and Ichi-nii." She answered. "But Karin-chan can see the ghost and she started to learn something with Rukia-nee."

"Rukia-chan?"

"Mmm…" Yuzu nodded several times. "She could see and fight evil spirits too."

"Ah…"

"The only one who can't do anything is me." Yuzu said bitterly.

Kirika covered Yuzu's hand with her own.

"Yuzu-chan," she started, "You have to know that being different is not a bad thing."

She didn't answer. Kirika was almost overwhelmed with the confussion and sadness and… was that jealousy?

"Yuzu-chan…" Kirika started carefully, "Are you… jealous of them?"

Yuzu suddenly looked up at her teacher, again.

"I… No… I… I mean…" stuttered Yuzu.

"It's alright. It's natural to feel jealous. However," Kirika smiled warmly, trying to calm her student, "don't let jealousy overwhelmed you. Or else, you will hate yourself."

"I know I shouldn't feel jealous. But… I can't help it. Every time they talk about that "thing" I feel like I am excluded. I just can listen. I can't participate in their discussion because I don't understand a thing." Yuzu started to play with the ribbon on her dress.

Kirika sighed, it's harder than she imagined.

"Yuzu-chan… have you… have you ever thought that it is the best for you not to involve in this kind of thing?"

Yuzu was silent.

"Would it make you feel better if you can… see them too?"

"Is it possible?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't know." Said Kirika honestly, "But I really need to know, what your reason is. Besides you feel somewhat different."

Then Yuzu finally made up her mind and told Kirika, "I want them to stop worrying about me."

Kirika closed her eyes, thinking whether or not she should do "it".

She made up her mind.

"Ne, Yuzu-chan. Will your family be worried if you come home late?"

Yuzu was quite surprised with the sudden change of conversation. She was about to argue, but then she saw Kirika's eyes. The deep green eyes as if sucked her into it, and she knew… she knew somehow that she was about to take a big step. Something that will definitely change her life.

Yuzu gulped, realizing that she should make the right choice.

"I can tell them in advance, so that they won't be worried about me."

Kirika smiled, "Alright then, starting from tomorrow we will have another lesson besides piano lesson."

Yuzu nodded in excitement. But somehow… she noticed one crucial thing.

"Ne… Kiri… I mean, Satohara-sensei."

"No… it's okay, you can use my first name, Yuzu-chan." Kirika stopped the girl.

Yuzu nodded again, "Kirika-sensei, how come you… how could you trust my story?"

Kirika raised her eyebrow. "Did you lie to me?"

Yuzu shook her head frantically, "I didn't. But… I mean… My story is so weird, and adult usually brushed me off because they would think that I am just making up the story."

Kirika smiled, "There are several reasons of why I trust your story. Firstly, I believe you won't make up some stories like that."

Yuzu smiled in grateful upon hearing that.

"Secondly…" Kirika was hesitant for a moment, "If I tell you this, promise you won't tell anyone?"

Yuzu nodded.

Then… it happened in a split of second.

First, Yuzu could smell a scent. A gentle white plum scent, then…. Something… flapped on Kirika's back.

"Is… are… that… wings?" Yuzu shocked.

Kirika put her forefinger on her lips, "You promised, remember."

Then they'd gone. The scent and the wings.

"Can I do things like that?" Yuzu asked.

Kirika just laughed, "We'll see… Yuzu-chan. We'll see…"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is about Yuzu's training….


End file.
